creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Bekenntnisse eines Monsters
Bekenntnisse eines Monsters „Der menschliche Körper ist das wohl faszinierendste, dass man sich vorstellen kann. So voller Schönheit und unentdeckter Geheimnisse. Ich denke, soweit werden mir wohl noch mehr oder weniger viele Leute zustimmen, nur fürchte ich, dass meine Faszination ein wenig unorthodox ist. Wenn ich einen Menschen sehe, so kann ich nicht anders als tief in ihn zu sehen-zumindest in meinen Gedanken. Ich kann einfach nicht anders. In meinem Kopf sehe ich, was verborgen unter der Haut liegt. Das rote Fleisch, durchzogen von Muskeln und Nerven, die sich in helleren Tönen hervorheben und all das Blut. Ein derart malerischer, so furchtbar verlockender Gedanke, dass es nahezu unmöglich ist, ihn wieder loszuwerden. Die wahre Schönheit eines Menschen ist nun mal wirklich in dessen Innern. Dieses Verlangen, nach dem Inneren... es begann schon so früh, dass ich mich nicht daran erinnere, einmal „normal“ gewesen zu sein. Als Kind lebte ich es an Tieren aus. Zuerst sammelte ich nur ab und an einmal überfahrene Katzen oder Hunde auf, was ziemlich leicht war, da einige unaufmerksame Fahrer bei uns vorbei kamen. Oder vielleicht auch Tierhasser, wen kümmert es. Fakt ist, dass sie tot waren, also war es doch kein Verbrechen die Leichname einzusammeln, oder? War es ein Verbrechen, das Messer zu nehmen? Sie waren ja schon tot, unfähig zu spüren oder auch nur wahrzunehmen, was ich da tat. Ich denke also, dass man dieses makabere Hobby damals noch als Neugierde hätte abtun können. Vielleicht war es auch noch „Neugierde“, dass ich anfing, mit den Toten zu spielen, aber das wäre wohl schon zweifelhafter, bedenkt man die Art meiner Spiele. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an das erste Mal, als ich das tat...Ich wollte, nein, ich MUSSTE sehen, was darunter war. Unter dem einst glänzenden Fell, dass jetzt matt, dreckig und blutverkrustet war. Es war ein Verlangen, das zu stark war, um von einem Kind ignoriert zu werden. Also griff ich zu dem alten Taschenmesser, das ich meinem Vater geklaut hatte. Ich ließ es durchs Fell gleiten, über die dicke Haut der kleinen roten Katze, die zusammengekrümmt im Gras neben dem Wald lag, wo ich sie abgelegt hatte, kaum dass ich den Leichnam auf der Straße hatte liegen sehen. Es erforderte mehr Kraft als gedacht, aber kaum, dass ich die Hautschichten durchdrungen hatte, ließ sich die Klinge sanft durch das Tier gleiten. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Genauso wie es sein sollte, als wäre ich nur dafür gemacht worden. Die Erfüllung, dieses neuentdeckte Vergnügen ließ sich erst steigern, als ich das Messer mit meinen Händen ersetzte. Sie langsam in das noch warme Fleisch gleiten ließ, spürte, wie ich die Organe streifte und wie glitschig der Innenraum des Bauchs war, von all dem Blut. Und dann griff ich nach etwas. Keine Ahnung was genau es für ein Ding war, aber als ich meine Finger darum schlang, da fühlte es sich fast glibbrig an, nicht viel fester als Wackelpudding, nur unter einer zäheren Schicht. Ist es falsch von mir, dass ich lachte, als ich es raus zog, aus der Bauchhöhle...? Als ich es vor mir liegen sah, so rosa und lang wie ein besonders großer Regenwurm. Als ich mir einen Spaß daraus machte, alle möglichen Organe aus dem toten Vieh herauszuzerren, um mir anzusehen wie sie aussahen? Am witzigsten war es, denke ich, die Augen herauszuschneiden. Ich hielt den Glaskörper so fest in meinen Händen, bis er mit einem leisen „Plopp“ darin zerplatzte und sich nur noch eine schleimige Masse darin befand. Ist es falsch, wie viel Spaß ich dabei hatte? Oder ist das nur eine verzeihliche, morbide Faszination? Ich denke, damals war ich noch nicht böse. Doch muss ich sagen, dass ich bis dahin noch nie einen so bezaubernden Anblick sehen durfte wie den geschundenen Leichnam der kleinen roten Katze. Aber ich wusste, dass das nicht reichte. Ich tat dasselbe wieder und wieder. Alles Tote, das ich fand, wurde von mir sorgsam zerlegt, zerrissen, begutachtet. Ich begann, Fotos von meinen Werken zu machen, um sie nicht mehr vergessen zu können. Damit ich immer wieder ansehen konnte, wie schön etwas sein kann. Doch es reichte irgendwann nicht mehr. Die steifen Körper, fast immer schon kalt und schon so voller Verletzungen... Aber welche die nicht ich gemacht habe, sondern Autos, Trucks oder Fallen. Der Kick verflog, mein Verlangen brannte von neuem. Ich wollte etwas ganz eigenes erschaffen, ein Kunstwerk, das von vorne bis hinten meine Handschrift trug, MEIN Werk. Also hab ich mir die Nachbarkatze geschnappt... Ich denke, ich muss gar nicht groß erklären wie, das wollen Sie vielleicht nicht einmal wissen. Oder... oder auch vermutlich. Aber es war ein sehr schönes Gefühl, das kann ich sagen. Ich hab Steine nach dem Kätzchen geworfen. Bis es endlich aufgehört hat, rumzumaunzen und zu zappeln, wissen Sie wie nervig so was ist? Das Biest hat mich sogar einige Male gekratzt, aber das war es wert. Nur leider war die Leiche dann schon vor meiner Hinrichtung schon sehr angeschlagen, deshalb war mein nächstes Mal deutlich schöner: Ich hab so einem räudigen Streuner Rattengift gegeben. Der ergab eine schöne Leiche, ehrlich. Das weiße Fell und das rote Fleisch, die hellen Knochen, die nach meinem Handeln dazwischen hervorstachen. Es sah so bezaubernd aus. War ich da böse? Glauben Sie, gute Menschen machen so was nicht? Sie müssen wissen, ich mag es nicht, zu verletzen. Ich will es nur sehen, es fühlen, auf meiner Haut. Diese Wärme des Blutes, die unbeschreibliche Beschaffenheit der Organe. Es ist mit Worten nicht zu erklären, welche Genugtuung man erfährt. Als Teenager zumindest noch. Doch schon mit... Ich weiß nicht, 15? Ja ich denke es muss so um die 15 gewesen sein, da waren die Tiere nur noch ein langweiliger Zeitvertreib. Und den Menschen in der Umgebung fiel natürlich auch auf, dass ihre Tierchen verschwanden und nicht mehr auftauchten. Aber ich wurde nie verdächtig, müsst ihr wissen. Ich war immer hübsch, beliebt, sportlich, die Mädchen mochten mich – nur ich sie nicht. Ich stand nur auf die Kerle, aber zugegeben hätte ich das damals nie. Genauso wenig, wie was ich gerne mit ihnen getan hätte. Ich wollte mehr als Sex. Ich wollte sie besitzen, sie mein eigen nennen können und sie auf Ewig zu Kunst machen. Diese Gedanken waren so allumfassend. Aber ein schlechter Mensch ist man deshalb nicht, hab ich recht? Die Gedanken sind frei, so sagt man doch. Und es waren ja nur Gedanken, zumindest bis dahin. Aber sie nahmen Besitz von mir an. Ich stellte mir vor, wie ich einen Jungen aus meiner Klasse aufschlitze. Ich bin nicht stolz drauf, ehrlich nicht, aber der Gedanke, meine Hand in seine Bauchhöhle wandern zu lassen... seine Gedärme einfach zu fühlen machte mich ziemlich an. Schlimm ist das aber auch nicht, oder? Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht schlimm, doch sicher bin ich mir da nicht mehr. Zu Beginn habe ich mich noch selbst gehasst doch... diese Gedanken haben alles andere in mir unterdrückt, übertönt und ich musste zugeben, dass sie stärker waren als ich - so verdammt viel stärker. Und als ich dann diesem Typen begegnete. Verzeihung bitte, was haben Sie gesagt, wie er hieß? Trevor? Also, als ich dem begegnete und er mich anmachte, da wusste ich, dass ich ihn haben musste. Auf eine weniger freundschaftliche Art und Weise als ich es wohl hätte haben wollen. Meine Eltern waren nicht zuhause, also nahm ich ihn mit und – es war nicht geplant, das mein ich ernst. Er war so heiß und es fiel mir so unendlich schwer, mich zu bremsen. Er hatte ja nicht mal gewollt, dass ich das tat, im Gegenteil, ich kann euch sagen, er wollte es. Er mochte, dass ich ihn 'hart ran nahm' und ich wollte es auch. Aber als wir mit dem Sex fertig waren und er da lag, ans Bett gefesselt und fast schon schlafend, da sah er umwerfend aus. Besser noch als meine Tiere, die ich so perfekt angerichtet hatte und das obwohl er ganz heil war. Heil, ganz, vollkommen. Aber so sollte er nicht bleiben, so durfte er nicht bleiben. Er würde mein Meisterstück werden, das hab ich in diesem Moment gesehen. Ich denke, jetzt wird wohl eher verlangt, dass ich ins Detail gehe als bei den Katzen, nicht wahr? Ach egal, ich werde es zumindest einmal tun. Seine Augen waren fast geschlossen, er war müde, erschöpft , befriedigt. Ich aber nicht. Mein Hunger ist erst richtig geweckt worden. Langsam fuhr ich mit meinen Fingern die Konturen seines Gesichts nach, als könnte ich die Schönheit, die Vollkommenheit seiner Struktur so besser begreifen. Ich musste sehen, was darunter lag, er würde so unbeschreiblich aussehen. So atemberaubend. Doch er ahnte noch nichts von meinen Gedanken, grinste unter meinen Berührungen. Er sah nicht, wie ich das Messer aus dem Nachttisch holte. Oder wie ich überprüfte, ob seine Fesseln auch wirklich fest saßen. Aber er spürte, wie ich die kalte Klinge an die erhitzte Haut seiner Brust setzte und zog scharf die Luft ein, als ich den Druck erhöhte und einen tiefen Schnitt auf seiner makellosen weißen Haut hinterließ. Und dann riss er die Augen auf. Der Ausdruck darin war unbeschreiblich...voller Angst, gepaart mit Schmerz. Er ruckte gegen die Fesseln, sagte, dass sei ihm zu hart und so weit wolle er nicht gehen. Und da fiel mir auf, dass ich vielleicht wirklich ein schlechter Mensch bin. Da gibt’s jetzt wohl nicht mehr allzu viel dran zu rütteln oder? Ich bin schlecht, hab ich Recht? Das wollte ich nie, aber...dieser verdammte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war so wunderbar. Er sollte da bleiben, ich wollte sehen, wie weit ich ihn noch bringen konnte, wollte ihm zeigen, dass er jetzt mir gehörte. Und das tat ich. Gierig ließ ich meine Zunge über den Schnitt wandern, genoss den eisernen Geschmack und das schmerzhafte Gewimmer meines Spielgefährten. Dann konnte ich gar nicht mehr denken, nur noch tun. Ich holte mit dem Messer aus und rammte es in einen der am Bettrahmen festgebundenen Arme des Jungen, durchstach Venen, Muskeln und diese störende Haut. Aus dem Gewinsel wurden Schreie, abwechselnd bettelnd und provozierend, aber das mochte ich nur. Ist es schlimm, dass ich das mochte? Ich meine, man kann doch nichts für seine Vorlieben, hab ich Recht? Und dann... dann hab ich in das Fleisch gebissen, fest. Um ihn zu schmecken, etwas von ihm zu haben, zu behalten. Ich biss und schnitt an seinem Körper, verzückt von den Geräuschen die ich als Lohn bekam. Ich fühlte mich wie auf Droge, es hat sich angefühlt als wäre ich... Gott. Und dann, nach ein paar Stunden dieses Abenteuers, stoppten die Schreie und das Gewimmer. Sie versiegten einfach, genau wie das laute Pochen seines Herzens, dass ich zu Beginn so wunderbar fühlen konnte. Ich wusste, dass ich keine Zeit mehr verlieren durfte also-also hab ich ihn... was ist wohl das richtige Wort dafür? Geöffnet. Ich schnitt ein gigantisches Y in seinen Oberkörper und begann eine improvisierte Autopsie. Steckte meine Hände so tief in seinen noch so warmen Bauch... oh verdammt es war das beste Gefühl. WIRKLICH DAS BESTE! Als ich fertig war... da hielt ich sein Herz in meinen Händen. Meins. Mein Herz. Ist es krank, dass ich daran leckte? Oder ein bisschen knabberte. Gut, um ehrlich zu sein hab ich hinein gebissen, versucht, ein Stück davon abzureißen mithilfe meiner Zähne. Naja, Muskeln sind zäh, wissen Sie? Aber es schmeckte so gut. Voller Leben. Witzig, finden Sie nicht? Er war ja schließlich schon tot. Aber es war göttlich. Es war der Himmel. Meine Hände um seine Organe geschlungen, ein Stück seiner selbst in meinem Mund, seines Fleisches und vor meinen Augen ein echtes Kunstwerk. Der weit geöffnete Torso, seine Rippen, die hervorsahen, einige Organ-Teile guckten daraus hervor, das Blut ran seine Arme und Beine entlang, verklebte das goldblonde Haar. Jeder Nachfolger, also, alle von den anderen Jungs die danach kamen, waren... nur ein Streben nach eben diesem Gefühl. Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr finden. Es war nie mehr so... allumfassend und göttlich. Immer nur ein lascher Abklatsch. Das ist so schrecklich deprimierend, wissen Sie? Und dann war ich so verzweifelt. Ich musste es doch wieder fühlen. Also bin ich zu dieser Therapie. Zu diesem Psychiater. Ich wollte aufhören, denn es brachte mir nicht mehr, was ich brauchte. Es brannte ein Verlangen in mir, das ich nicht stillen konnte. Da muss man sich doch Hilfe holen, nicht? Ich erklärte es ihm, aber sprach von Drogen anstelle der Morde. Aber einmal hab ich mich versprochen. Er hat nachgefragt, immer weiter, bis ich die Wahrheit sagen MUSSTE. Und jetzt...bin ich hier.“ Mit diesen Worten verstummte der Mann in dem kleinen Verhörraum der Polizei, seine Kehle war trocken, der Rachen kratzte von seinem gefühlt endlosen Monolog. Aber es fühlte sich so gut an, es endlich gesagt zu haben. Als wäre es seine Pflicht gewesen. Die Polizisten ihm gegenüber sahen geschockt aus, bleich. Und einige Sekunden legte sich eine erdrückende Stille über die Männer, bis der Leiter des Verhörs einen Satz herausbrachte. „Nein. Sie sind kein schlechter Mensch.“ Seine geflüsterten Worte entlockten seinem Gegenüber ein erleichtertes Lächeln, bis der Polizist weitersprach. „Sie sind überhaupt kein Mensch. Sie sind eine Bestie.“ Damit führte er den in den Medien bekannten „Denver Ripper“ ab, auf dessen Konto 18 Morde und Vergewaltigungen gingen, der anschließend die Leichen verstümmelte und kannibalistische Exzesse an ihnen durchführte. Im Laufe von 9 Jahren, hatte er 18 kleine Unendlichkeiten zerstört, war ein Schrecken für alle möglichen jungen Männer und besonders in der Schwulen-Szene gefürchteter als der Tod selbst. Die Polizisten konnten ihr Glück also verständlicherweise kaum fassen, als sie den Studenten abführten, das Monster aus dem Weg schafften, die Welt ein kleines bisschen besser machten, begleitet vom Jubel und Applaus des gesamten Reviers. Derartig positive Neuigkeiten verbreiteten sich schließlich wie ein Lauffeuer. Nur eine Person, ganz in der Ecke abseits der Trubels klatschte keinen Beifall. Dr. Linus Fergurson, der Psychiater, dank dessen Hilfe all das erst in die Wege geleitet wurde, lächelte nur müde. Er hatte einen langen Tag gehabt - es war schließlich nicht leicht, einen jungen Mann so zu hypnotisieren, so zu beeinflussen, dass er tatsächlich dachte, ein Serienkiller zu sein. Nein, es war ein langer Prozess verschiedenster Therapiestunden gewesen, in denen er aus dem langweiligen Design-Studenten, der wegen Klaustrophobie und Angstzuständen seine Hilfe aufsuchte, einen waschechten Psychopathen und Massenmörder gemacht hatte. Zumindest in seinem Kopf. Aber bei dem Gedanken an den gefesselten Jungen, der daheim auf ihn wartete, wurde ihm klar, dass es das auf jeden Fall wert gewesen war. Denn jetzt würde vorerst niemand mehr nach dem Ripper fahnden. Und dann konnte er ja auch mal auf Frauen umsteigen. Lächelnd verließ er das Gebäude und fuhr nach Hause - auf zu einem spannenden Abend. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod